


Camping

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Large Insertion, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Harry goes camping...it doesn't end well.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.  
>  _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._**

Harry moaned.

He was still half asleep, but he felt something inside his ass, brushing his prostate as it thrust shallowly. He wasn’t sure how his sleeping bag had come undone, but his legs were still tight together as he laid on his stomach. Whatever was inside him easily slipped between his cheeks, into him at a slow and steady pace.

Camping was Harry’s getaway when life got too much. There was just something about scouting out new areas, being forced to survive in a way that society had taken away from you. It was peaceful, there were no people calling his cell every hour. In the middle of the woods, there was nobody to want anything from him. At least, that’s what he’d known until now.

Harry wasn’t really sure what to do when he realised he was being fucked awake. There was no person in here, because when he turned his head there was nobody on top of him. In fact, he couldn’t see anything behind him, and for a moment he wondered if he was still dreaming.

He groggily turned onto his side, the thrusting of whatever inside of him not halting at all. What was it? He could feel it was warm, but it was different to a dick, and it was squishy, but it was somehow steady enough to keep its pace consistent. It was also incredibly slimy. Not wet, and it didn’t feel oily, either. It was slimy. He could feel the strands of slime as he opened his legs to turn onto his back.

“Definitely dreaming,” he breathed, tiredly looking down between his legs. He was hard from the thing brushing his prostate, but he could see just beyond that a very long tentacle. It was a pale blue colour, and some of it looked a little bit transparent, but the middle was solid, as if it were a long muscle wrapped in a squishy texture that excreted goo. The goo was clear, at least he thought it was in this light. He didn’t have much to go by with only the moonlight on his side.

There were strands of goo all the way down between his thighs from where the tentacle had been sliding against him. How long had it been inside him? How did it get in his tent? The door of it was unzipped half way on the left side.

Harry’s breath hitched when the tentacle pushed into him a little farther. It was no more than six inches deep in him, hitting the back of his anus with each thrust. The diameter was no more than perhaps an inch. Maybe that was why he hadn’t felt it before. He’d taken a dick twice that size.

He noticed another tentacle slither through the opening of the tent. It was about the same size, and for some reason Harry wasn’t scared as it approached his crotch. This one was solid, it didn’t have goo on it, and it didn’t look as soft. Harry watched in fascination as the head of it opened up, and four small tentacles came out of it. Two of them were about the size of a pencil, while the other two were about half the size.

The tentacle in his ass stopped thrusting as two other tentacles came into the tent, a bit thicker than the one inside him. Despite being a little overwhelmed, he let the two new ones wrap around his thighs and knees, pushing them up to his chest, covering his legs in slime.

That was when the one inside him started very slowly pushing deeper.

Harry tensed, feeling the pressure on the inside of him. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable as it pressed deeper, until it was about ten inches inside of him. It stayed still.

The small tentacles wrapped around his cock. The two larger ones, along with one of the smaller ones, all slithered around his length, causing a moan to escape his throat, while the other small one prodded at the slit of his penis.

He fisted the sleeping bag as it slid itself into his penis. He could feel it getting deeper, until it was about two thirds inside his length. It began thrusting inside him slowly, as the one in his ass started pumping again.

Harry whimpered as the tentacle in his ass suddenly disappeared, then yelped when a new one shoved itself into him. This one was half an inch wider at least. It didn’t stop pushing inside until it reached the depth that the other one had, and when it did stop trying to get deeper it began thrusting, a little harder than the first one had.

Harry moaned at the new pace. It was still slightly uncomfortable, but it was relentlessly brushing his prostate. The other tiny tentacle started wiggling into his dick, stretching him a little more than he’d have liked if he weren’t so horny. He looked down to watch it disappear inside his cock.

The door to his tent was now wide open. He could see the trees surrounding him, but the tentacles seemed to come from above. He watched another come in. This one was a good two inches wide, and it licked at his ring of muscle as the one inside him started pulling out.

As soon as the tentacle had left him, the two inch one pressed at his ass, and he winced as his body slowly opened up, wrapping around the patient tentacle. It’s thrusts were shallow to begin with, but after a few of them he felt it press deeper, slowly feeding itself into his intestines.

Harry moaned as a tentacle pried at his lips. He opened his mouth, letting the warm slime cover his lips and tongue. It was an odd mix between sweet and salty, and it took a few moments for him to realise that his body was heating up.

The tentacle thrust into his mouth slowly, excreting some sort of drug that made him feel even hornier than before. He whimpered as the tentacle in his ass was slicking up his insides. When he looked down he could see a very faint lump in his stomach, stopping just beside his belly button. He felt it thrusting slowly, and as soon as he rested his head back, the tentacle pulled all the way out, then pushed all the way back in quickly.

Harry yelped at the quick thrust, gagging on the one in his mouth as it pushed itself against the back of his throat. The one inside him was making long thrusts, pulling out to the tip, then pushing all the way back in, and Harry’s body moved against the sleeping bag as it pushed in and out of his ass.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as it pulled out, trying to catch his breath around the smaller tentacle that thrust into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat with each thrust, but his body was slowly getting used to it and he’d stopped gagging.

A sudden agonising pain hit Harry, and he screamed around the tentacle in his mouth as he tried to kick at the three inch tentacle that had punched into him. His eyes were watering as he tried to turn onto his stomach to get away, but more tentacle had come to pin him down, and he cried out as the tentacle pulled back out, thrusting back into him slower this time.

It thrust immediately, the thrusts getting longer and deeper each time. Harry was about to look down, but the tentacle in his mouth suddenly pushed down his throat.

Since it was only an inch thick, he was somehow able to get a little bit of oxygen. Despite his attempts, he wasn’t able to struggle. He fisted the sleeping bag as the tentacle in his mouth slithered down his throat until he could feel it in his stomach, and the one in his ass was now a good foot deep inside him.

Harry’s eyes continued to water as he was fucked. The faint bulge in his stomach was easier to see now, though it wasn’t insanely evident. The tentacles in his cock were still there, two of the smallest ones, and now one of the bigger ones were trying to fit inside.

Harry was in pain. He couldn’t make a sound as the third tentacle forced itself into his dick, now about half an inch wide. The two smaller ones he was sure were playing around his balls, but the thicker one wasn’t that long. It simply thrust into his cock a few times, before staying still.

Harry tensed when the tentacle in his mouth swelled up, and he struggled to get out of their grips as he felt it pour warm liquid into his stomach. The tentacle pulled out after a few second, leaving him coughing.

“Ah!” he cried, feeling the one in his ass now swell up, too. It took seconds for him to feel the warmth of the liquid coming out of it, and he saw his belly swell a little as it emptied its cum inside him. He whimpered as it continued to thrust, the sloshing sound making him feel nauseous.

His eyes widened as he felt his dick expand. His eyes shot down just in time to see the small tentacles in his cock empty themselves inside. His testicles felt heavier as they poured into him, and the thick white liquid poured out of his cock as they pulled out.

He sighed in relief when the one in his stomach pulled out slowly, and as soon as the tentacles had disappeared, he groaned.

He felt full. He felt like he’d eaten too much, and his balls felt heavy. He wanted all of their cum out of him, but as soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.


End file.
